


Hoarding Those We Treasure

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Courting Rituals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragon Loki (Marvel), Dragon Tony Stark, Dragons, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Fluff, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki was a deep emerald green with bright gold spikes and claws. He was a scholarly dragon and was always seen with a book. Loki was intelligent, aloof and a master of magic. Loki was also incredibly, desperately besotted with the most popular dragon on the island.





	Hoarding Those We Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this came about from playing a lot of Spyro and wanting to write FI dragons, and then I accidentally kind of incorporated **jaxonkreide's** [concept about dragon markings](http://jaxonkreide.tumblr.com/post/182195509649/i-am-weak-so-here-is-more-frostiron-with-dragon) into it while I was there. Whoops? I hope you don't mind ^^;;;;
> 
> I ALSO HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! AND GO COO AT JAX'S ADORABLE ART. IT'S SO CUTE. ♥

Loki was a deep emerald green with bright gold spikes and claws. He was a scholarly dragon and was always seen with a book. Loki was intelligent, aloof and a master of magic.

Loki was also incredibly, desperately besotted with the most popular dragon on the island.

Anthony was a brilliant bright red, with deep golden spikes. He had a smirk that could weaken even the strongest dragon’s knees. He was one of the few dragons to excel as both a warrior and a scholar. He was considered the most eligible bachelor and he was Loki’s dearest friend.

It was that friendship (and Loki’s unpopularity among female and male dragons alike) that found him hiding his affections and staying away from the bold, confident dragon.

He rested in the shadows, always nearby and always watching, but never approaching. Anthony would often fly to his side and speak to him, but Loki couldn’t respond in kind.

The last thing he needed was for Anthony to realise Loki was in love with him.

It was what found Loki where he was now; sitting on a ridge of rock, looking down at Anthony in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by dragons all vying for his attention. Anthony was proudly preening under their admiration. He also held a stick in his paw, using it to explain and draw his theories in the dirt to the ever fascinated crowd.

Loki could tell, even from this distance, that it was only simple concepts Anthony was showing them, but it still hurt to watch. Loki always looked at the many beautiful dragons and wondered if one of them would finally win Anthony’s heart.

He was still staring down at his friend when the wind was disturbed by a dragon coming to land beside him. Loki barely glanced to his side; seeing golden scales and red spikes and knowing it was his brother.

“I see your attention does not waver, Loki.”

“Go away, Thor,” Loki muttered, sending the dragon a glare.

Thor’s focus remained on the courtyard and the half dozen dragons below them. 

“It is not a dragon’s way, to hesitate over what they want.”

“We are not all warriors who charge without fear or sense into the latest useless battle,” Loki sniped.

“Aye,” Thor agreed, refusing to be offended. “We are some of us scholars, who speak with the heart and act with sound mind.” He paused and Loki could feel his brother’s gaze. “Do you not think Anthony will accept you?”

Loki cringed, for Thor was right, that was _exactly_ what he thought, knew, and accepted.

He would not be the one Anthony would choose as his mate.

A heavy paw landed on his shoulder. “You must have faith, brother. Anthony cares for you; why else would he spend many of his days at your side?”

Loki turned even further from his brother and shrugged off the other dragon’s touch. This time, his voice was more weary than angry, “Go away, Thor.”

His brother sighed heavily but he heard and felt Thor spread his wings and gently beat them. “Consider my words, brother. The last thing I would wish to see is you missing a chance to be happy.”

Loki waited until his brother had taken to the air before he shifted his head and looked after him. The larger dragon was becoming a speck in the distance and Loki turned back to the courtyard. A stab of panic and hurt flooded him to find it empty; Anthony and the other dragons were gone.

No doubt they had all followed at his tail as Anthony disappeared to the library for a new text or over to the sparring fields to showcase his battle prowess. Loki slumped, his head dropping to rest on the ground. 

Yet, before the defeat could take hold, his eyes alighted on the stick Anthony had been using. He hurriedly looked around but no one was nearby. He spread his wings and glided down to the courtyard. He landed with barely a sound and touched the stick gently, smiling fondly at the bright red tip.

A dragon could always be told apart by its colour and their ash in particular; no two dragons’ created ash the same colour. Anthony’s was the red of his scales while Loki’s was a deep forest green. Gripping the stick in his paw, Loki took to the air, flying for his home in an underground cave in the forests on the west of the island. 

He arrived quickly and saw few dragons on his way. Loki was grateful to step inside the shade and comfort of his cave and pull up one of his many wards. No one would enter without his permission. 

Loki went deep into his cave network before coming to a wall with a swirl shaped sun. Loki blew a small jet of green flame at it and the door slid down to reveal his collection; his pathetic, painful secret.

Littering every space of the small alcove were items he had collected or stolen; all of them were owned, discarded or touched by Anthony. The smaller dragon’s red decorated the entire space and Loki carefully added the stick to a small pile of similar ones; all decorated in Anthony’s ash.

He then took a step back and admired his horde.

Yet, the sight of it only brought him heartache and mortification and he ducked his head to stare at the ground.

When dragons sought a mate, they stole and coveted what they wanted; Loki wanted Anthony, and he was unable to gain the dragon he loved. So he took whatever he could to fill the void inside his heart.

Loki let out a small, pained whine and pressed his head to the floor. Yet, his eyes drifted, unconsciously to find the collection once again.

It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t what he _wanted_ , but it was all that Loki had.

* * *

When Loki dragged himself from his cave and hid his horde again, Loki headed to the library, hoping to try and distract himself from Anthony.

Only, the dragon from his thoughts was there. Anthony had two female dragons beside him, but when he spotted Loki he brightened and darted from between them to come to Loki’s side. He rubbed his cheek against Loki’s in an open, unrestrained show of affection. Loki barely resisted wrapping his tail around Anthony’s or closing his eyes in bliss.

Anthony was a naturally affectionate dragon and Loki knew it meant nothing but a warm, friendly greeting. His heart might be racing and aching for more, but Loki had grown used to ignoring the urge to respond and _court_.

“Hello, Anthony,” Loki greeted softly.

Anthony pulled back and beamed at him. “Loki! I’ve missed you! It’s been too long since we’ve discussed melding theories!”

Loki smiled. “It has been less than a day.”

“Far too long!” Anthony insisted. “You’re going to spend the day in the library with me, aren’t you?”

He widened his eyes and looked at Loki with a hopeful, pleading gaze. Loki had never been able to resist such a look; especially when Loki would happily spend every day for the rest of his life with the smaller dragon. Anthony only had to ask.

“I suppose I can join you,” Loki said absently, trying to show less excitement than he felt.

Anthony’s smile didn’t even dim. “You won’t regret it, Lokes. We can even talk about some of those spells you were having trouble with, you know the ones with the-”

The sound of a loud, deep gong ringing through the air stopped Anthony in his tracks. Loki’s heart froze and he looked out the nearest window. He wasn’t the only one the female dragons in the room had rushed to peer outside and were now whispering giddily.

Anthony hurried to the window and Loki followed with heavy, fearful steps. Yet, the moment he peered outside, he knew all his worries had been realised. Littering the island were towers piled high with wood and lit to commemorate special occasions. Loki could see one of the towers from the library; the flames glowed bright pink.

The new courting season had started.

Single dragons all across the island would start the hunt for a lifemate.

 _Anthony_ would start the hunt for a lifemate, and Loki would be left in the shadows, forever alone with an unwelcome horde.

His broken heart was coming. 

Loki couldn’t stand to watch it. He backed up from the window; his eyes still locked on the pink fire.

“Loki?” Anthony called, sounding concerned; no doubt noticing his panic.

Loki shook his head. “I’m... I’m sorry. I must – must go.”

He didn’t wait for a response nor look at Anthony; he turned and rushed out of the room. The moment he cleared it he unfurled his wings and leapt into the sky. He had to get as far away as possible from everyone.

Loki needed to hide.

* * *

Loki should have gone where no one would think to look. He should have gone to the volcano, or the ocean, maybe left the island entirely; but he did none of those things. Loki went to his cave and to the alcove that meant so much to him. Loki curled up on the floor, surrounded by reminders of Anthony and accepted his defeat.

Anthony was the most popular dragon on the island. Anthony could have whomever he wanted. Anthony was a warrior and a scholar, the dragon everyone dreamed about.

Loki was... Loki was just one more scholar, a common magic user. He had nothing to offer Anthony that another dragon couldn’t beat. He was a friend, not a lover, and Loki knew that the next time he saw Anthony; he would bear the marks and colours of his lifemate.

Loki curled up into a tighter ball. 

They always said there was no greater pain a dragon could suffer than the breaking of their heart. Loki could not imagine anything hurting worse than this.

And perhaps that ache was what let Loki’s guard slip - or perhaps, in the end, there was one dragon not even Loki’s magic could deny.

Loki didn’t notice him entering the cave; he didn’t hear him padding down the tunnel. He only registered Anthony when the dragon called softly, “Loki?

Loki jerked. He raised his neck and stared with horror as the smaller dragon poked his head into the room.

 _No_ , Loki thought, panic gripping his heart, but it was too late. Anthony’s eyes were widening as he turned his head from side to side, taking in everything that the room housed; every trinket, every stolen item that in colour and ash declared they were _Anthony’s_. Loki’s desire and love could not be any clearer.

This was a room of secret pining and wishful courtship, and now Anthony knew it.

Loki felt the colour drain from his scales and he slowly lowered his head to stare at his claws.

“You made a horde for me,” Anthony whispered and Loki cringed, trying to make himself smaller. “You want to court me.”

Loki closed his eyes.

“Just _leave_ , Anthony.” His voice was rough with pain. “Find a dragon and be... be _happy_.”

He expected Anthony to turn away, he did not expect Anthony to come closer, or to feel Anthony’s snout nuzzling his own, followed by their cheeks brushing like before. Loki’s eyes snapped open, and he watched with shock as Anthony wiggled as far into the room as he could. He curled against Loki and nudged at Loki’s chin, trying to get him to raise it.

Hesitantly, Loki complied and the moment he did, Anthony tucked his head underneath Loki’s. The gesture made Loki’s heart pound and his claws scratch in the rock.

“Anthony,” the words tripped over his tongue, “you are... you’re...”

“Accepting you?” Anthony asked, his smile obvious in his voice. “Yes, I am.”

Loki couldn’t breathe. He felt like the world was spinning and nothing made sense - but then, but _then_ he sucked in a breath and felt Anthony’s warmth. His scales slowly began to tingle. It started around his snout and on his left paw. He looked down and watched with disbelief and awe as his scales changed; the brilliant green shifting to bright red. _Anthony’s_ red.

He lifted his head and looked down at Anthony, seeing part of his neck and right paw going a bright emerald green; _his_ green. It was ancient magic, it was _courtship_ magic and Loki felt as if he could burst with joy.

Anthony was just as delighted; he laughed and brought his snout to Loki’s where the green was still changing to red. He gave it a soft, affectionate lick and Loki closed his eyes with pure bliss. 

“You’re mine now,” Anthony told him, sounding ecstatic and proud.

“I have been yours for decades,” Loki admitted.

Anthony’s smile gained a hint of sadness. “I wish I’d known.” He turned his head and looked around Loki’s alcove. “You wouldn’t have had to make this horde and I...” he laughed ruefully. “I wouldn’t have collected a small room full of emerald green; my own hidden declaration, asking you to move into my cave and be my mate.”

“You did that?” Loki asked, shocked and awed.

“Yeah,” Anthony answered, tucking his head back under Loki’s. “I’ll show you, sometime.”

“I’d like that,” Loki answered, curling himself even further around Anthony, _his mate_. The dragon that had prepared a room for him and _courted_ him just as silently and lovingly as Loki had.

It seemed incredible and impossible, but Loki couldn’t doubt it, not with their marks darkening their skin in a permanent and lifetime commitment.

Closing his eyes, Loki let himself enjoy the moment and the feel of Anthony’s scales against his own.

He never would have imagined a courting season would end so happily for him, but now that it had, Loki would never take his lifemate for granted. Anthony would be ruthlessly protected and loved until the end of time. 

Smirking softly, Loki couldn’t wait to show off his lifemate to the island. His tail flickered with satisfaction and a pleased rumble escaped his chest.

_He's mine now._

And Loki would make certain the world knew it.

**Author's Note:**

>  **EDIT:** OMG. OMG. THE AMAZING **beautifulmask** DID [ARTWORK](https://starsunderwater.tumblr.com/post/183829057788/dragon-fan-art-i-simply-couldnt-help-myself) FOR THIS IN SPYRO GRAPHICS AND IT IS THE CUTEST FLIPPING THING. GO CHECK IT OUT AND SHOW THEM SOME LOVE. YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED.


End file.
